The Legend of Beryl
by Kendallgrace
Summary: We all know the story of the fall of the Moon Kingdom. However, what was Beryl like before then? What led up to this tragedy? My take on Beryl's turn to the dark side. One-shot


**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy my little one shot story. This one is a bit of a character development piece. I liked to put more character to Beryl verses her always just being a jealous and evil person. I wanted to try to put my take on it that she did out of love. That perhaps she was not always just an evil individual. I hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT own Sailor Moon**

Beryl was six when she came to the palace. Her mother a chambermaid to the Queen. It was the first time she saw him. At eight, he was striking even then. Taller than most children, with bluest eyes she ever had seen. It was a crush. Childish, really. However, she still remembered the way her heart quickened when he gave her a dimpled smile. He approached her asking if she wanted to play in the gardens with him. She agreed of course.

That is where everything began. They grew together. He never treated her like a child of maid but like royalty. He was there for every tear she shed, every broken limb, or sickness. They were best friends. Seasons seemed to come and go and at the age of twelve, a strange girl came to Terra.

A Princess…

That is when everything began to change. She was beautiful and kind. Only a year younger than herself. They called her Serenity.

Endymion greeted the young Princess with a bow.

Beryl felt her heart grow sad but she remained optimistic. He was just being nice to her because she was a Princess…

However, fairy tales were just stories told by her mother. They were not real life for the daughter of a maid.

Endymion spent all his time with the Princess. It was not until the silver-haired beauty left did he seek her out again.

"Hey, I have been looking for you." Endymion walked in with his dimpled smile.

Beryl frowned and kept her head in her book. It was not fair he could do this to her. He could not just seek her out when he felt like it. Now that Serenity was gone… of course, he would come to play with her now.

"I have been here for the past two weeks every day. Maybe you would have noticed if you weren't following Princess Serenity around like a puppy." She sneered. She could not help the jealousy that bubbled out.

Endymion chuckled and it made her seethe with anger. "You are jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of Serenity? She just a dumb…. Princess." She bit back.

"Good one." He chuckled. "You are funny."

"How?"

"I'm laughing because Serenity thinks you're beautiful. Yet you seem to be jealous of her. You would like her if you got to notice her."

"She does?"

He nodded. "She would not stop going on and on about your hair. She loved it. We wanted to come play with you but our moms maid us do stupid tea parties and dances. I am sorry I had to spend so much time with Serenity. My parents wanted me to make her feel welcome here. At first, I was worried she would be stupid like the rest of them but she is actually really sweet and kind. She reminds me a lot of you."

Beryl lowered her eyes in shame. "OH…"

"How about we go to our favorite swimming spot and swim?" He suggested.

"You aren't too busy?"

"Not for you." He smiled.

On Beryl's sixteenth birthday, everything changed with her relationship with Endymion. Like always, the royal family treated her like their own and made a huge ordeal out of her birthday. They feasted, danced and celebrated the night away. It was around midnight Endymion pulled Beryl away from the festivities. They ran and giggled through the night. Heading into the forest.

They ran to their favorite clearing.

"I have a gift for you." Endymion stated out of breath.

"A gift? You have already given me so many." She giggled.

"Yes, but this one I wanted to give you alone."  
Beryl felt him come closer. Her heart beating rapidly. He smelt of roses and of him. His own unique sent that she had come to commit to memory.

"Close your eyes." He whispered.

She huffed out a sigh. "Fine…" She felt his warm, calloused hand grasp her wrist. She felt cold metal slide across.

"You can open them now."

She looked down and gasped.

"Endymion… this is real gold. I can't take this."

He smiled. "Of course you can. You deserve it and more. I cannot imagine my life without you Beryl. You are best friend."

Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Did he feel the same?

"Endymion, I feel the same way..." She did not think and for the first time in her life, she just felt. She lifted herself up and placed a lingering kiss upon his soft lips. He tasted like chocolate and his lips were warm beneath hers. She released him from the chaste kiss. A flush spread upon both of their faces. He tangled his hand in her red curls.

"I have to leave tomorrow for the Moon." He told her solemnly.

"The Moon? Why?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Diplomatic issues." He explained with ease. She nodded.

"Well, I suppose you should get to bed. You have a long day tomorrow."

"I was thinking maybe we could spend the night here tonight. You know, before I go." She looked at him with wide eyes. However, she could not stop the delightful flush that ran through her.

"I would love that."

That night, they laid under the stars. The best night of her life. They whispered until their throats ran dry. They gave gentle kisses and shared secrets. She fell asleep against his chest. Praying this moment could and would last forever.  
It was foolish of her really to think it could go anywhere good. However, she never could seem to give up hope.

He left the next day for the Moon for six months. Promising to write to her as often as he could. She would dance in excitement every letter she received. He told her of all the wonders of the Moon. She hung to ever word and every sentenced he had written. Clutching the letters close to her heart.

However, around the third month of his absence his letters seemed to stop. She wrote him often telling him of how she missed him. Life had been lonely without him. With every passing month, no letters came. She thought that perhaps something happened where he could not receive letters.

Finally, the day of his arrival came. She dressed him her blue dress. Endymion's favorite color. Her red hair cascaded down in ringlets. She continuously felt her wrist. The bracelet he gave her feeling her with love and warmth.

She went to greet him at the palace entrance but the guards informed her of him already heading to his gardens. She ran quickly to his private gardens. Her heart beating out her chest.

She slowed when she saw his shock of black hair. Smiling to herself, she gathered her wits.

"Endymion!" She called out. He turned around slowly to her. She bolted into his embrace. She hugged him tightly against her. He was stiff and hardly returned her hug. She looked up into his blue eyes with confusion.

"Hello Beryl. How have you been?" He sounded guarded. Why was he treating her so?

"I have been fine. I have missed you Endymion. I have been writing you letters. I was beginning to think you were ignoring me." She giggled.

He opened his mouth to answer when an angel's voice rang out.

"Endy?" Beryl darted her green eyes towards the voice and what she saw made her heart drop.

Princess Serenity. Long gone was the young, pretty, girl of eleven. In her place was a goddess.

She looked back into Endymion's eyes and she knew.

He was no longer hers….

He had fallen in love.

"Angel, come. I have someone I want you to meet. This is my best friend, Beryl.

She beamed at Beryl. "My goodness. Endy talks about you all the time! You are so beautiful. I remember when I used to come to the palace when we were younger. I always wanted to get to know you. I hope we become the bests of friends. We will be spending a lot of time together now."

Beryl felt sick. She felt the young girls arms wrap around her. It was too much but she had to ask what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Beryl choked out.

She looked at the girl in confusion. "Surely you know… Endymion and I are getting married. He asked me on the Moon! I thought he wrote you a letter about it. You didn't tell her we were getting married?"

He cleared his throat. "I am sorry Angel. I hadn't gotten around to it."

Beryl felt like she could faint.

"Congratulations… I am suddenly not feeling very well… I have to go." She could hardly turn around fast enough to keep her eyes from spilling out tears. She ran and ran blindly. She could hear Endymion's voice in calling out but she could not force herself to stop. She had to get away from the pain.

She stopped when she got to the clearing. Their clearing.

She sobbed and sobbed. She could not bring herself to stop. She felt strong arms wrap around her.

She glanced up and buried her face into Endymion's chest.

"Why?" She choked out. "Why her? Why wasn't I good enough?"

He took her hands into his. "You were always good enough Beryl. You are my best friend."

"Did you know? Did you know you would marry her when you left?"

He looked conflicted then. His eyes full of pain.

"Yes."

"Then why did you kiss me? Why did you give me hope when you knew it could never be? Was it just a game to you?"

"Of course not! How could you think that?" He roared.

"How could you be so selfish then?" She screamed.

"Because I didn't want it to be this way! I was angry I had to marry Serenity. I wanted to be with you. I thought if I went to the Moon I could change it but I…" He broke off and looked away.

"You fell in love with her." She whispered.

He sighed and nodded his head.

"I tried not to… I did not want to. She reminds me so much of you. She is so kind, loving, and passionate about life. I thinks that is one of the reasons I fell so quickly. Once I started to fall, I did not want to stop it and I could not stop it. Our people will no longer be at war with each other… I had to-"

"STOP! I cannot take it. I understand it but I can't- My heart is so broken right now."

He stared at her in pain. "I understand."

"I need some time alone…" She whispered.

He nodded. "I will head back to the palace then. Will you be alright?"

She nodded.

He started to walk away when she called out.

"Wait!"

He turned back at her. "If we had, had a chance….if I was a Princess… would you have married me?"

A tear ran down his tan cheek. "In a heartbeat."

He turned and went back to palace.

When he was gone, she succumbed to her sorrows.

She blacked out from crying so much. When she awoke, she felt a presence next to her.  
"Endymion…" She murmured.

A dark chuckle rumbled. "Not quite."

She bolted up quickly. She saw a man with a hood on.

"Who are you?"

"That does not matter. I know who you are, Beryl. My master has a proposition for you."

"I am not interested." She stood quickly to run but what he said next stopped her.

"But I believe you will be very interested in what I have to say. For if you leave you precious Endymion will not live to see another day." He rasped.

"What do you mean?"

"Sit."

She slowly did what she was told.

"My master is the most powerful sorcerous in the world. Sides are changing dear. The people of Earth are not happy with the new treaty with the Moon. The Earth kingdom will fall along with the royal family. Including your precious Endymion."

"I don't believe you." She sneered.

"What reason would I have to lie? You have nothing I want. You have no sway with the royal council you are a maid. I believe that is one of the very reason Endymion didn't choose you to be his bride."

"You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"But don't I? You should be Endymion's bride. Not someone who is not even from here. A Lunarian trying to be Queen of the Earth. Ha! It comical. It has been set in stone my dearest. Serenity will the down fall of the Earth Prince she will be his death. You have the chance however to change it."

She paused. Taking in his words.

"What would I have to do?" She whispered.

"You will sign your soul in blood to my master. With that, you will be given the power to help rule the Earth. You will stop Serenity and the destruction she will bring upon our people. With this power however comes a price."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Endymion will forget you. He will never remember you existed. You will be erased from his memory and his families. I find this a small price for saving his life."

"What about when this is all over? After I have saved him. Can I tell him then?"

"Of course. Once all is right you will be reunited with him again."

She sighed and squared her shoulders. "Where do I sign?"


End file.
